


Count Me In

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, All Mundanes, Cute Banter, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” the easy smile restores itself on Magnus’s beautiful face. “Apologies, so why are we secretly looking at your brother,  and whispering as we do so?”<br/>“I don’t want him to hear what I’m about to tell you,” Alec clarifies, not understanding the sly grin melting into the other man’s features as he does so.<br/>“Darling, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but we are in the middle of a club. We’d have little luck hearing someone a foot away, let alone someone as distant as your brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--OR-- Jace bets Alec to get the number from the really hot bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Request form the ever lovely wren-of-the-rain on tumblr :)
> 
> I reallyyyyy hope you like it <3<3
> 
> Oh and BTW plz ignore the title :S I legit end up just titling it what ever song I'm listening to TBH :S

Alec wouldn’t say he hates clubs…Oh wait no…Yes…yes he would.

Alec hates clubs, he hates them with every fiber of his being. He hates the air stained with the pungent combination of sweat and perfumes. He hates the ear shattering music roaring from no where, and every where all at once. And he especially hates the thriving bodies that swarm around him, (Just a bunch of horny adults dry humping in public in some pitiful veil of dancing.)

Honestly, the only reason Alec came here to the infamous Pandemonium night club was because his pain in the ass of a brother had dragged him flailing and screeching.

“Alec, you need a fucking break from all those text books,” Jace had declared with a harsh tugging on his arm out of the cramped apartment. “It’s not like you’ll fail law school from one night of fun.”

Alec admits that Jace may have had a point—The student may have been focussing a bit to entirely towards his studies in the passing months. And Alec was actually anticipating to have a fun night out with all his friends.

So it was to Alec’s great chagrin when he unceremoniously found out that Izzy and Clarry were incognito, making last minute adjustments to their trip around Europe…Which in turn meant that Alec was stuck either staring at a bunch of strangers rubbing against each other, or his brother making out with his boyfriend of a year and a half.

Not a fun position in the least.

Alec clears his throat a tad to loudly for it to be natural. “You know I hear if you don’t get come out for air in at least five minute intervals, you can start losing braincells…And I don’t know about you Si, but I’m personally under the impression that Jace can’t risk even another loss.”

Jace flips him off, and appears more than mildly pissed when a chuckling simon pulls away. 

“I think I’ll get us some new drinks,” Simon suggests, and with a final peck onto the blonde’s lips, commences his maneuvering his way around the labyrinth of grinding people.

Alec roles his eyes at the way Jace can’t move his gaze from his boyfriend’s ass. “You know, you guys are pretty disgusting.”

“Oh spare me,” Jace scoffs. “You’re just salty that you haven’t went on a proper date sense you dumped that Adam dude last year.”

“I did not “dump” Adam,” Alec dismisses the idea, as if affronted by the insinuation . “Believe it o not Jace, people have the capacity to break up mutually, without any hurt feelings.)

“Oh?” Jace cranes a pale brow. “Is that why the poor bastard never came back for all his crap in our place?”

With a disgruntled pout, Alec merely averts his gaze—Honestly he didn’t have a comeback to that one.

“Admit it brother, you’re stuck in this perpetual circle where you want a boyfriend, but simultaneously suck at being one.”

“That’s not true,” Alec contends with an indignant twisting of the lips.

“Okay then,” Jace concedes with a pixilated glint in his miss-matching eyes. “Prove me wrong. I dare you to get the number from a guy here tonight, and bring him to Clarry and Izzy’s going away party.” 

“Fine,” Alec bristles, his gaze immediately searching for the brunette who’s been tossing him suggestive winks the whole night.

“Oh no, not so fast brother,” Jace needles with a sing-song tone of voice, and waving of the finger. “One little discrepancy.”

“Let me guess,” Alec deadpans. “You get to choose the lucky guy.”

“You know me to well,” Jace leers with a hand running through his golden locks. 

“Him!” He finally exclaims after a good two minutes of eyeing every seemingly available, (And sometimes not,) guy in the entire club.

Alec lazily flickers his glance towards where his brother is pointing, expecting the typical New Yorker guy. (Jelled hair to mimic a “Just got out of bed,” , look and all) But when Alec finally does take in the sight of the glittering bartender, every semblance of confidence that Alec has ever had, effectively flies out the window.

“I-I can’t talk to him,” Alec tries to ignore the pleading edge to his voice, while he continues to gawk at the man not even ten feet from where he and Jace are lounging.

“Don’t tell me you’re intimidated Alexander,” Jace sneers with far too much amusement for it to be alright.

“NO! OF course not,” Alec scowls in a pathetic attempt to obscure the fact that his annoyingly smug younger brother might be right. “It’s just…He’s like busy. you know, working!”

“Fine,” Jace nods in mock agreement. “Then you’ll just need to get us some drinks while your talking to him.”

“Isn’t that what you’re boyfriend doing?” Alec challenges.

“I love the guy, but you know Simon. He can’t not trip over his own feet if we were to put him in some empty room.” Jace doesn’t give Alec another moment to argue against the mission, and instead shoves the tall man towards where the bartender is filling up a new round of shots.

As Alec inches closer, he can more carefully take in the man’s intimidating appearance. From the shiny gloss swept across his lips, to the jewels adorning his fingers and ears, all the way too how he withholds the ability to wear even a simple, silk button up with a prestige that Alec suspects not even actual royalty could pull off quite so successfully—The mysterious man with a fuchsia street in his hair, looks as if he has just stepped off the most esteemed fashion show in Milan, rather than working at some random nightclub in the middle of Brooklyn.

“Can I help you?”

Alec didn’t even realized that he’s made it all the way to the countertop, until the aforementioned model peers up at him with the most captivating brown eyes in the world, and spoke to him in an enchanting staccato that literally takes Alec’s breath away.

“Y-Yeah, can I get—Um, can I get—“ With a near panic, Alec tries reading the list of drinks displayed above them, and dam it, why the fuck was the sign so dark if someone was suppose to try and order off of it.

“How about I surprise you?” The man asks with a playful curve of the mouth.

“Yeah, that would be awesome—I mean it would be cool,” Alec really can hate himself sometimes.

Though, the faux pas did make it so Alec could discreetly read the tag clipped onto the other man’s chest, one which read Magnus. So Alec supposes he could deal with his goofy grin for that at the very least.

“It’s a new cocktail I’ve been messing around with,” Magnus explains as he turns back around and sets a flame to the pink drink he set on the table between them. “Bon appétit.”

Alec can’t help the nervous smile playing on the corner of his lips at how adorable and enticing this man can be all at once. 

He golfs down the drink with a single swig, unprepared to the burning sensation that floods down his throat, and nearly coughs all the contents back out.

“Not much of a drinker are we,” Alec supposes that Magnus was chuckling at the obvious grimace that had twisted his face in response to the unpleasant taste.

“Honestly? I’m content with just a cold beer or some scotch if I’m particularly pissed,” Alec divulges…And he really doesn’t know why, because why would this maverick give even one shit over his drinking habits…Aside of course from the obvious fact that he serves them for a living.

“And what pray tell would make you that pissed off?” Magnus teasingly smirks, effectively causing Alec’s chest to palpitate about a hundred times faster than on average.

“You know the usual things. The economy, politics, bills—Oh and if I find a spider within a ten foot radius of me.” 

“A spider?” Magnus hikes a pair of perfectly sculpted brows in befuddlement. “Don’t tell me that a giant like yourself is afraid of a teeny little thing like a spider?”

“I will go to my grave swearing that they are the demonic plague of this world,” Alec informs him without even a ounce of hesitation, his heart swelling with pleasure at the chuckle pouring out of Magnus’s lips.

But then Alec catches Jace’s self-satisfied smirk over his shoulder, and school’s his expression, as Alec remembers why he had come up here in the first place.

“I’m Alec,” he thrusts out a hand, and tries not to let the thrilling spark coursing through his body at Magnus’s touch, show to obviously.

“Magnus.”

Alec parts his lips, prepared to wax-poetic about some recent injustice in the world, which would ordinarily impress the guy to understanding that behind the pretty face, Alec could also keep up a substantive conversation. And that’s when Alec would some what casually ask for his number, and then spend days of flirtatious exchanges through text, until one of them finally breaks and asks the other out for dinner.

But Alec supposes that there really is nothing casual about Magnus, and he most certainly won’t have the nerve to try his same tactics on someone quite so—Beguiling.

So, tossing caution to the wind, Alec lowers his head closer to the man garnished in a code of iridescence, “Do you see that guy over there,” Alec asks in a hush with a nudge of the head towards Jace.

With a look of utter amusement, Magnus mimics Alec’s actions, and follows his instructions. “Boyfriend?”

If Alec didn’t know better, he would have sworn to all the Angels above that Magnus actually looked a little deflated.

“Oh God no!” Alec all but shouts in utter horror at the prospect. “More like brother.”

“Oh,” the easy smile restores itself on Magnus’s beautiful face. “Apologies, so why are we secretly looking at your brother, and whispering as we do so?”

“I don’t want him to hear what I’m about to tell you,” Alec clarifies, not understanding the sly grin melting into the other man’s features as he does so.

“Darling, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but we are in the middle of a club. We’d have little luck hearing someone a foot away, let alone someone as distant as your brother.”

“Oh…yeah, I guess that’s true,” Alec feels a flush creeping onto his prominent cheek bones. In truth, he had all but forgotten about their current scenery, and just how much he despises it. All the teeming bodies, and blaring sound dulled when Alec found himself within Magnus’s consuming presence.

“And I’m afraid that your next words may appear a bit more suspicious with you hunched down like this,” Magnus hums bemusedly.

“Right,” Alec straightens his posture. “I’m not really good at the whole “being covert” thing,” Alec divulges with a small grin and scratching to the back of his head. 

He can’t help but admire the coy leer that Magnus pins him with.

“What exactly requires you to be covert?” Magnus inquires.

“Well Jace, my brother, yeah he ordered me to get your number.”

“Oh? Did he now?” Magnus perks with a crossing of his arms, and gleam to his eyes that Alec can’t even begin to process.

“Yeah—He did. But you don’t have to give it to me! Like not at all! I just came up here because he won’t get off my back on not having a relationship as sickening as his with Simon—His boyfriend—And well our sister is having this huge party as a farewell thing for her and her girlfriend tomorrow, and I guess in Jace’s convoluted way, he was just worried about me standing out like a soar thumb or being lonely or something—But I honestly don’t really care—And well…You’re really attractive…” 

You’re really attractive. 

Really, what in the hell was wrong with Alec, Does he have some sort of undiagnosed brain deficiency that makes him ramble around really beautiful men, and speak out loud thoughts better kept secret?

But then Magnus laughs, a real eye crinkling, teeth showing laugh, and all of Alec’s tension subsides at the splendid sound.

“What about this,” Magnus reasons while slipping out a pen and notepad from his apron’s pouch. “How about I give you my real number to show to your brother, as long as you promise to text me for yours in return?”

Ales eyes widen, and his mouth nearly falls agape….Because no way, no way in hell Magnus was giving him his actual number.

But then the man places the slip of paper into his hand, with a fond sort of smile,. And Alec can practically feel his ears scorching off his head.

 

As Alec turns to retreat back to his seat, and shove it in Jace’s face that he was actually able to get the number of the hottest guy in all of New York, he catches the sound of Magnus’s pleasant voice calling for him.

“That party you’ll be attending this weekend,” Alec nods for him to continue. “You’re sisters girlfriend doesn’t happen to be Clarry Fairchild, does she?”

“H-How did you know that!” Alec flounders.

“I suppose I’ll see you Saturday Alec,” is all Magnus opts to answer with before turning to a girl patiently awaiting to place her order.

And Alec thinks that he really, really loves clubs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please please pleaseeeeeee let me know what you thought!!!!  
> Comments are my actual life line!!!!


End file.
